R5Auslly's The Alley
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin's childhood has been very unkind. With his parents dying while he was 7, his grandmother was the only one to turn to. On his way to his girlfriend's house, Austin gets beat up by Dallas and Elliot in an alley. Trish, Dez, and Ally have to help Austin recover. Can they do it? What happens to his life after he has recovered? Credit to XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
1. Lifeless in the Alley

**A/N: Alright, so that you don't get mad or anything. I give FULL credit to **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_**. Every single chapter, I will give credit to this talented author. She didn't have anymore ideas on how to continue it, but I used all of what I had in the back of my head and knew that I had to continue. With the plot so good, it was hard to ignore.**

_The original plot:_

_Austin gets beat up by Dallas and Elloit in the Alley on the way to Ally's house, Trish, Dez, and Ally have to help Austin get better before his parents get home._

**My plot:**

Austin's childhood has been very unkind. With his parents dying while he was 7, his grandmother was the only one to turn to. On his way to his girlfriend's house, Austin gets beat up by Dallas and Elliot in an alley. Trish, Dez, and Ally have to help Austin recover. Can they do it? What happens to his life after he has recovered? Credit to XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX

* * *

**~Earlier this Week~**

"Hey Alls." I say coming in Sonic Boom and giving her a peck on the lips. "You done with the song yet?" This resulted in a roll of eyes before she quickly responded.

"Wow, couldn't say 'how was your day' or 'what's up' or-" I cut her off.

"Alright, alright, I get it." I tell her and hop over the counter, pulling her into my arms. "You know I love you, right?" I say and that earns me a smile from her. I took the time to let my tounge roam around her ear which earned me a giggle from her.

"Stop it." She says and slightly pushes me away.

"Whatever you would like, your highness." I tell her with a bow.

"Yeah, I would like a real kiss from my boyfriend." Ally says with a smile on her face. Oh gosh, this is what she always do to me. "Unless he's afraid to."

I shook my head with a smirk planted on my face. "Never." I say and put my lips onto hers. We shared a sweet kiss, and it wasn't at all short. But, it could've went longer if Ally's mom wasn't right there.

"Oh my gosh!" Penny said covering her eyes. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..." She kept saying to herself as she kept knocking over things, because her eyes were covered.

"You can uncover them now, Mrs. Penny." I say and she does slowly.

She shakes her head with a little smile before walking into her office that is in Sonic Boom.

"Annnnd that's why we should have went into the practice room." Ally tells me before helping out a customer that had just came in.

I scoffed while shaking my head before taking a seat on the counter. I observed Ally. She was always my one and only. For five years, we have been a couple. My grandmother and her parents has always been supportive of us. A five year relationship is very worthy of praise, especially if you know how us teenagers are. Ally and I first met when we were nine. I used to always hang out with her. We met because of our friends knowing each other. I think that it was for the best. When we were twelve, we became a couple. Too young, right? I know, but love is love and you can't go against it. We have been tight and boyfriend and girlfriend all the way.

One embarrassing secret about me...is that I'm still a virgin. That's a bad secret, right?

Well in this day and age, the society of teenagers have sex when they are around sixteen and seventeen years old...so it's kind of akward to go up to friends while they're talking about sex felt like, and you have no idea what it felt like.

I hope you understood that last part.

For those that don't know, my name is Austin Moon. I am seventeen years of age. My future wife...don't tell anyone that...is named Ally Dawson or Ally Moon. No, it's Allyson Moon. Anyways, my parents died when I was seven. They were killed by jealous people. Those people were mad that we were the wealthiest family in Miami. My parents owned Matress stores throughout the country. Although when they died, I got nothing of that money. Not even my grandmother got money, how sick is that? All the money went to the government, which my parents didn't sign up for. The government was not kind at the time and took my parent's money at the time. So, I'm here now, working at a pizza restaurant. Well, not right now...I'm hanging out with my girlfriend until my shift starts.

"Closed!" Ally says to a costumer that had just walked in, but the costumer seemed strange.

"Excuse me ma'am or sir or whatever you are..." I say hopping off the counter. "But we're closed."

As soon as I was finished with that sentence, the person grabbed me with two hands by my jacket.

"Listen here Moon..." The mysterious person said. "Break up with Ally and it'll be alright. But as you continue to be in a relationship with her, the torture will never end."

And just like that, the person swung at me. I'm so happy that I have quick reflexes, because I dodged with no struggle. Once I'm out of the way, I turn around to come into contact with..."Dallas!" I shouted.

"Why are you here?!" I yell at him.

He just shakes his head and gives me an evil smile that he has given to me many times. With that smile, he just leaves.

"The hell was his problem?" Ally asked as she stood behind me with her arms wrapped around my stomach.

I shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

**~Present Time~**

I'm on my way to Ally's house. I just got off of work and I'm running late. I should go ahead and text Ally. That way, she'll know that I'm coming.

_To: Allycat_

_B there in a few. Jus a late day work. Taking the alley._

I put my phone away and keep running. Once I get into the alley, the smell of of alcohol feels it. Drunks always come here to drink. It's a good thing that the police raided this place last week. Because, I wouldn't have came through here if it wasn't searched by the police.

I keep walking, nearing towards the end of the alley. But, something stops. And that something wasn't pleasant.

*Punch*

That's exactly what I heard when I got hit. My jaw told me what has happened.

"Remember what I said!" Dallas yelled throwing me to the ground. "Huh? Answer me!" He yelled and I stayed quiet. "Oh, so we're doing the silent treatment. Okay, Elliot *whistle* Elliot...over here!"

I could hear footsteps walking up to where I am. Suddenly, a face is in my face. "Oh, looks like we caught a good one." Elliot says.

Damn.

It had to be him. Two jealous ass dudes that can't face the truth that I'm better looking than both of them.

"Hope Ally still wants you after we're done with you." Dallas says with a dark and evil chuckle before a bag is placed over my head.

Right then and there, my phone is heard because of a sound signaling that I have a text.

But, someone decided to reach into my pocket and grab it. "Damn it."

_**Ally's POV**_

_To: Austy_

_B safe. U kno how dangerous it is down there._

It took like a quick second for him to respond.

_From: Austy_

_I decided to go around the alley. It's too creepy in there anyways. See you in 30, sweetie._

Huh? Austin never says 'sweetie'. Plus, he doesn't spell out every word in a text.

"You ok, Ally?" I hear someone ask me. I turn to my friend. Her name is Trish. She has been my best friend since kindergarten and I wouldn't want that taken.

"Y-yeah." I say. Thankfully, Trish dismissed the topic and kept talking to Dez about something.

**~40 Minutes Later~**

"Ally, wasn't Austin supposed to be here by now?" Trish asked me standing up.

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me that he was-" I cut myself off. Extreme fright washed all over me.

"He told you what?" Dez commented. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

I knew he shouldn't have went into that alley. But, he just goes ahead and walks into his death trap.

"He texted me and told me that he was going through the alley." I tell them and their faces go into fright aswell.

"Wha-why would he do that?" Trish asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to get here faster." I tell her then slip my coat on.

"W-where are you going?" Dez asked and I pointed to the door.

"I'm going to look for my boyfriend. If you want to come, go ahead but I'd you don't...please don't stop me." I tell them walk out the house's door.

I am soon joined by two people on the side.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." I say still looking straight.

"Car?" Dez says holding out his keys.

**~In the Alley~**

"Oh god, please let Austin be ok." I say about to die of absence from my boyfriend.

"What is this?" Dez asked picking up a phone. *Gasp* "Ally, I found Austin's phone!" He shouted which I told him to bequiet. You never know if we're being watched.

"Guys, here!" Trish yelled and we ran over to see Austin's lifeless body.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, this is the first chapter. I made it short like this because I want to fit a lot of stuff in this story. I think that it's going to make an absolutely great one...thanks to **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_**. Also, I have permission from her so it's alright. And, she gave me one idea that could come in handy in the next few chapters.**

**More than likely, there will be a flashback every single chapter at the beginning. It is just to get everyone's mood in the right mindset. Alright, REVIEW please! I'll be waiting!**

**I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**-R5Auslly**

***Thanks to **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_*****


	2. Escaping from the Alley

**_CREDIT Goes Out To:_** _XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_

* * *

**A/N: Like I promised, I got the second chapter up as soon as I could. I am so happy for you guys to read it. It basically is the second half of the original plot or one-shot. But, I wanted to make this into a story. I hope you guys like it. Remember, his parents are dead and the only person that he has is his grandmother.**

***Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or the Original Plot or Don't Look Down***

* * *

_**ALSO:**_ _I want to thank Daddysgirl11 and HailyLH for reviewing or following or favorite or all 3! I appreciate it, really I do! They were the first two, and I like to thank all the others aswell._

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I wake up and look around. Whoa, I thought I was in an Alley. How in the hell did I get to Ally's house?

For some reason, I feel a cold breeze go through my lower half of the body. "What the hell?" I say to myself as I look down. I observe my body. I'm naked, well almost. The only thing that's covering me is the white towel that's covering my groin.

"It's okay...you need to rest." I hear a familiar voice say and I look up to see Ally.

"Oh, thank god...I thought that I was going to lose it." I tell her as I held my arms out for her to come in. She didn't hesitate. She camed right into him.

But, I felt a some pain inside my body.

"Oh gosh..." I say and Ally quickly jumps off of me.

"S-sorry." She apologizes. "Didn't mean to." She finishes off and I shake my head.

"Naw, you're alright." I say giving her my million dollar smile. "But, can you care to explain why I'm mostly naked and lying on your couch?" I ask her and she let out a sigh. A sigh that meant that she didn't want to tell.

"Um...it's not what it seems." She says and kneels on the floor that's in front of me. "I was just patching up some of your bruises. You know, so that you wouldn't be too injured."

She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

She looked to the ground. "I think that Dallas beat you up..." I tuned her out after that. Everything came to me at the point. All the kicks and the words and all of the...the...

**~Yesterday in the Alley~**

"Hope Ally still wants you after we're done with you." Dallas says with a dark and evil chuckle before a bag is placed over my head.

Right then and there, my phone is heard because of a sound signaling that I have a text.

But, someone decided to reach into my pocket and grab it. "Damn it."

"Oh, so we're cursing now." I hear Dallas's voice say. "Punch his face."

Next moment was a blur. Once the pain hit me, I thought that I was going to die right then and there.

"Aww, Be safe. You know how dangerous it is down there." Dallas read out loud. Even though my face was covered, I could still picture that stupid smirk that he always puts on his face.

I could hear the taps of my phone. That's how silent it was. You could hear everything and anything. After the tapping stopped, I could hear my phone being thrown. The noise it made when it hit the ground was dangerous in my eyes. It meant that there was no escape and I may die here.

"*Kick* What'cha going to do now, huh?" Elliot's voice roared over all the noise. *Kick*

"Damn it." I groan in pain. It was hard for me to move or even hunch over. They had everything that was move all on my body, tied up. My head was the only that wasn't tied up.

"You know..." I hear Dallas's voice say. I can feel my shoes being untied. "Glass and feet sure do match." My eyes widened. I start moving everything that I was able to. But, nothing could be done. Nothing was going to save me.

My shoes were taken off and I knew that they threw thim somewhere. "Go get that shard of glass over there." Dallas's voice echoes throughout the alley. It seemed like forever. Actually, it was only about twenty seconds until I felt something painful go into my left foot.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled out. "Ahhhh-" I was cut short by hand covering my mouth. "Mdmsjdjdjkdkdksksjsjdndhh!" I try to scream, but it all just came as a muffle of words.

"Shut up, you prick!" Dallas's voice echoed once again. For some reason, Elliot wasn't doing a lot of talking. It's as if as he's just a left hand man.

*Kick*

And with that kick to the ribs, I could feel my eyes closing.

**~End of Flashback~**

"That muther-" I cut myself off as pain washes over my legs. Basically, my feet was hurting a lot more.

In the process of trying to stand up, my towel came off of my waste and I quickly moved to put it back on. Luckily, Ally wasn't looking at me at the time. But, someone else was.

"Are you-oh shi-shoot! Austin please wrap that towel around you!" I hear Dez's voice say and that's why I put it around me.

"Gosh Dez, you couldn't pretend that you didn't see that." I tell him. "Now, I'm going to remember this moment everytime I look at you."

"Atleast he didn't dwell on it, like he normally does." Ally jumps in and says. She was talking about Dez, if you didn't know.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I turn my head to find Ally's house phone ringing. She walks over and picks it up.

"Hello...oh hey Mrs. Gwen...yes, he is...yeah, I'll make sure to tell him...thank you bye." Ally says on the phone, occasionally taking glances at me.

"Your grandmother said that she was worried about you not coming home last night and glad that you were here." Ally tells me and I nod.

She lets out a shaky breath and sits down at the foot of the couch.

I slowly sit my body up and put my arm on her shoulder. "Hey..." I say softly. "Thanks for not bailing me out."

She nods. "Yeah...I'll do anything for you. You know that, right?" She says with one of her fake smiles.

Yeah, I know when she's fake smiling or not. But, I'll let this one go. We haven't had an argument in like three years and I plan to keep it that way.

"So much for my plan tomorrow." I say to myself and lie down. I close my eyes.

Yes, I could get use to this.

_**Ally's POV**_

**~Yesterday in the Alley~**

"Alright come on...hurry." Dez said running to the car.

"Yeah, you would let the girls carry the load. Doesn't that say something about you?" Trish says as we lightly tossed more like rolled Austin into the car.

Sorry baby, I'll patch up your booboos later.

"Come on...get in the car!" Dez shouted at us and we quickly got in.

As we were driving, a specific song came on. It was special to me, because it was the first song that me and Austin wrote. I'm surprised that they're still playing it since it was released like two or three years ago.

To tell you, Austin and I song this song together.

_[Austin:]  
Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed_

_[Ally:]  
Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_[Both:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Austin:]  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up_

_[Ally:]  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back_

_[Both:]  
No turning back_

_[Ally:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_[Austin:]  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_[Ally:]  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself_

_[Both:]  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
([Ally:] Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
([Austin:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!_

"I still can't believe that you and Austin were able to produce that." Trish told me with a smile on his face.

Then, I say. "Yeah...it was the day that I knew that me and Austin were meant to be together."

Once we got into my house, I quickly throw the pillows off of the couch. "Okay, so guys can you put Austin on the couch while I go and get the first-aid kit and a pack of ice?" I ask them and they nod.

I ran to the freezer and got some ice packs then ran back into the living room. I took a look at my boyfriend's body and right then...I just wanted to scream out. But, we all know that, that is not necessary in this type of situation right now.

It looked broken, oh that's right. "Guys, do me a favor and strip him down to his boxers." I say and Trish stared at me for a second.

"Um..Ally, are you sure that you want another girl looking at your boyfriend's body?" Trish asked me and I just chuckled.

"Oh Trish, you're my bestfriend." I tell her. "You wouldn't do anything like that to me."

"Ha!" She said fake laughing. "I wouldn't do that to my best friend, but look at him. I mean, just look at his body. It's so well built...and muscular...and dreamy...and-" I cut her off.

"Alright I get it." I say. "My boyfriend's body is...sexy but let's focus on what's important here."

Trish shrugs. "Alright, I'll try not to look so hard." She said starting to help Dez with Austin's clothes.

Once they got stripped him down to his boxers, I observed him. He had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body.

"Ok guys I'm going to get the gloves, band-aids, and whatever else is in that first-aid kit." I tell them and was about to run upstairs until Dez stopped me.

"Ally should we call a doctor?" Dez asked me.

I looked at his bruises and I said, "Naw, the cuts aren't that deep and the bruises are not any color than red, so I can handle this."

I ran into my bathroom and grabbed everything that I needed. Then, I ran back into the living room and started applying band-aids and icing his cuts/bruises.

"Um...Ally," I hear Trish say uncomfortably.

I turn to look at her for a breif moment. "Yeah Trish?" I ask.

"Not to make this sound weird or make him seem embarrassing or-" I cut her off from rambling. And I thought that it was my job to do that.

"Just get to the point." I say and focus my attention back to Austin as she spoke.

"Maybe he's injured in other places too." She says.

"Like were?" I respond back.

"Probably his back and lower area." She says and I started blushing. I mean, who wouldn't start blushing when you have to check your boyfriend's lower area.

"Ok, I'll look but I also need you to bring me a towel." I tell Trish and she nods, saying that they understood what I told her.

"Ok Dez on the count of three you are going to lift Austin up to see his back." I tell him and he nods.

"1...2...3!" I say and we lift him and flipped him over. Once we did that, we saw a huge bruise on his back.

"Wow they got him pretty good." Dez said and I nodded.

"Yeah they did and now for the embarrassing part." I say and I tug his underwear, moving into Dez's way. What? I wouldn't want him to see another boy's butt.

All clear.

"Now for the other embarrassing part." I say and motion Dez to flip Austin over. We lifted him up and put him down. Then, I slowly tug at his underwear again. To be honest, I did blush.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave you two alone." He said and left the room.

"Well everything looks right." I say after checking.

Trish finally came back and said, "Here Ally." She didn't hesitate to throw the towel at me, after she seen what I was doing.

I covered his private area. I got Trish to was his clothes, because they were very wet. And they kind of stink. It was probably the smell that got all around his clothes.

"I wonder who did this to him, and why?" I ask myself. I shrugged thinking of no one. "Hey guys can you spend the night because I'm going to need someone here to help me watch Austin?"

"Sure anything for you Ally." Dez says with a smile and brought two blankets in. I guess he got one for him and Trish. I'll just sleep on the other end of the couch with Austin.

Not that I'll be getting some sleep anyway

"Hey Ally should we call Mrs. Gwen?" She asked me. I shrugged.

Okay so, Mrs. Gwen is Austin's grandmother. Well, her name is Gwenaline Moon, but she just told us to call her Gwen. But me being me, I couldn't settle with just Gwen. So, we made a compromise for me to call her Mrs. Gwen.

"We could, but she'll just worry more." Dez says while making a soft comfy spot on the floor.

I nod. "Well, I'll call first thing in the morning." I told them and they agreed.

"Alright guys, it's like one right now so I'm going to get some sleep...hopefully." I tell them. Trish knew that I wasn't looking right. Well, that's what she told me earlier but I guess she let it slide. Because, she didn't question me about what I felt at the moment.

"Night Ally." Trish says.

"Night Trish. You too Dez." I say with a smile.

"Night Ally." Dez says with a smile.

**~Present Time Again~**

"Austin went back to sleep?" Trish asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said and stood up.

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up with a start. Oh, that dream wasn't real. I hope.

I try to sit up, but my body started to hurt like hell. "Ahh, shit!" I curse outloud which made my girlfriend run into the living room fast.

"Um...are you ok?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah..." I tell her. "I just need to use the bathroom."

She nods then looks down. I look down. Oh right! I'm half-naked.

"Ok, let me wrap the towel around you tighter." Ally says putting her hands around the towel and tightening it more. "There you go." She says once she's done. She helps me up the stairs. Obviously, it was a little bit harder. But, we'll make it through anything. Because, we're Austin and Ally.

And, no one can take that away from us.

All I know is that, I'm sure as hell glad that I or we escaped that alley.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will start from this point. So, make sure that when I update...you know where you are. Because, I don't want you to be confused. I was going to write more but it's getting late so it'll be best for me to go ahead and stop. School is tomorrow and I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter. 2,700+ chapter so I'm so excited for you guys to read it.**

**PLEASE check out my story...**_Our Family is Our Circle_**...and no, Austin & Ally does not have eighteen kids. You will just have to find out why the title of the story is that. Please read it all the way through aswell when you read that.**

**And my other story is **_Mini Auslly Adventures_**. It's just a short story that I thought of to keep me busy with fanfiction everyday. Again, thanks for my followers and people who reviewed. I'll most likely acknowledge you on the next chapter.**

**Until I update again, bye...R5Auslly!**

***Special thanks to **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_** for this idea.***


	3. Recovering from the Alley

**A/N: Here goes the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews from you guys. You guys always give me the inspiration to keep on writing. I think that this story has turned out great. I didn't know if this story would make it, but for right now...it's doing better than my other story (Our Family is Our Circle). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. Just keep reviewing and. I'm telling you that I'll update more faster with more chapters to read...for long periods of time. Alright, that's it...bye!**

**-R5Auslly**

***Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or The Original Plot by **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_*****

* * *

"Thanks Alls." I tell Ally with a smile.

She shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to thank me. I woul-" I cut her off from her sentence.

"Stop saying that." I tell her. "Alls, I'm your boyfriend. You should start learning how to just take the things I say. I mean, we have been in a relationship for five years. Why do you keep putting my offers down?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing Austy." She says in her little cute-Melody voice.

"Aww, see. You always do that to me and you know I can't ignore it." I say. It'd true. She can hypnotize me into doing something when she says 'Austy' like that.

She helped me back downstairs and lets me lay onto the couch. "I'm going to get started on breakfast." She whispers into my ear and I nod. Then, I pull her back.

"Hey, where's Trish and Dez?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Gosh, it took you long enough to ask." She said smartly. "They went home to shower and do whatever when you fell asleep. Knowing them, we probably wouldn't see them for some days." I agree to what she said and let her go on into the kitchen.

**~30 Minutes Later or so~**

I am being shaken awake by someone with black-oh, it's Trish. "Hey, hey, hey...easy now." I say softly moving her arm away from my body. She just stands there and stares down at me.

For a couple of minutes, I just wait and see if she's going to do something. Um...nope. Nope. Still nothing. Alright, this is getting akward.

"Say something?!" I kind of yell at her, only it's in a whisper-like tone.

She laughed a little before returning her stance. "You're so...sexy when you get angry sometimes. I just wanted to see that sexy angry face again." She tells me and my eyes widened.

"Um...you know...I have a girlfriend." I say scratching the back of my neck. Obviously, she knows.

Duh, Austin!

"I might be short but I'm not stupid." She quickly changed her face expression.

"Remind me to never make you mad like that ever again." I tell her.

She smiles. "Will do." She says walking off then stopping at the front of the kitchen's door. "Oh, and breakfast is ready."

I groaned, knowing that I...infact...can't get up or walk.

"HELP!" I yell out and Dez comes running in.

He helps me up. "I knew when you were calling for help, you meant by this. Trish is so lazy that-" Dez was cut off by the evil-lady herself.

"What's said about Trish?" Trish asked us and we shook our heads.

"Nothing!" We say in unison.

**~In the Kitchen Eating~**

"This is so delicious, Alls." I say to her and give her a sweet kiss. But, that kiss went mistakenly wrong.

"Ewww...I got a little bit of your chewed up pancakes in my mouth." She said spitting out my chewed up pancake on her plate.

"You know what...I'm not hungry anymore." Trish says getting up and emptying her plate before returning to a disgusted-looking Ally.

"Sorry, Alls." I say trying to get up, but pain washes all over me agin.

Ally put her hand up to make sure that I'm not getting up. "It's fine but we are going to have to disinfect your cuts so we are going to the bathroom so you can take a shower."

"Hey, why don't he try walking on his own?" Trish asked.

"Yeah maybe you could, Austin." Ally agreed with Trish.

I look over to my girlfriend uneasily. Mainly, I was verys scared of doing this. I wouldn't want the worse happening to me.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Ally told me and I nodded.

I slowly got up. Hey, there was no pain this time. I started walking a little bit, but fell back onto the ground.

Ally quickly got up with Trish and Dez in tow. "Thanks guys." I say to them and they just kept their focus on helping me up.

"Good thing I tied that towel tighter." Ally said and I couldn't help but agree.

Ally, Trish, and Dez helped me to the bathroom. Once we got there, Trish was the first to speak. "Um...I think me and Dez are going to go downstairs." She told Ally.

Ally nodded. "Yeah..." She said. "Just go down there and possibly watch a movie."

Trish nodded before turning to me and giving me a soft rub on my shoulder before she and Dez were gone. She softly guided me into the bathroom, but something unexpected happened. As I was moving in, the towel got caught on the door knob. So as I tried to tell Ally to stop, the towel came off. I stood there and instantly picked up the towel to cover myself again. I looked up to find Ally hiding her face. I started blushing, man I was blushing really hard.

"Don't worry," She told me with a smile. "I'm not a stranger. Well, I am a stranger when you're talking about that." This time, I blushed harder.

She helped me into the shower. She grabbed something, but I didn't know what it was. The shower was running, so you couldn't hear anything.

"OksjjdsAjsudfijfjfdidkmfksfinfn!" I heard her muffle up and I let my face turn into a confused one.

"What did you s-AHHHH!" I screamed at the end.

She cut off the shower water. "I said that it was going to sting." She told me and I just glared at her.

"Why didn't you just stop the shower and tell me that earlier?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but it kills all the germs." She said and grabbed something else. "Ok Austin. Sinnce you can't stand on your own, I want you to sit in the shower."

She turned the shower back on and started washing my hair. We didn't say anything during that time. After I got out, she dried me off. Once I was permanently dried off, she speaks. "I'm going to help you get dressed. Also, we are going to put some more ice on those bruises."

"Ok, but where are my clothes?" I ask her.

It didn't take her long to respond back. "They're in the washer. Probably in the drier right now...let me go check. Here..." She said, guiding me to her room and bed.

"Sit tight and I'll see about the clothes." She tells me before leaving me with a little peck on my lips.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Guys, do you know if Austin's clothes are done?" I ask them.

They shook their heads, but Dez went ahead and checked on them. Meanwhile, Trish and I were just having our daily discussion.

"I can't believe you and Austin lasted this long!" She exclaimed. "It's like a love and romance movie where the couple lives happily ever after."

I nod. "Thank you and I know." I tell her. "*Sigh* Um...Trish, do you ever think about you future?"

She bites into her apple and gives me a confused face. "Yeah, why?" She asked me.

I shift a little bit from an uncomfortable stance. "Um...do you think it's weird that I think about me and Austin's future. You know, like...I think of kids, infants, our future house, his fame in the future, his tours, his...everything." I say 'his' and 'everything' with a pause in between.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy that you think of that." Trish told me. "I always think of me and Ricardo like that." She said dreamly.

"Trish, you know that Ricardo doesn't like you?" I tell her.

She gives me a glare before she speaks. "A girl can dream, can't they?"

I nod while holding my hands up like I'm there to surrender.

"Here they go!" Dez holds up Austin's not wet clothes.

"Can you take them to him?" I ask him and he gives me a face.

"Is he at least in a towel and not naked?" He asked. I nodded and then he runs up there.

"Ooooh, Ally don't you remember when Austin conquered his fear form jumping off the dashboard that was really high?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I say. "But what does that have to do with what we were talking about?"

"Because," She says. "It means that you can conquer anything."

"Um...Trish, where are you going with this?" I ask her. She sighs before making me sit down.

"I'm saying that you don't need to be afraid to tell Austin how you feel or what's on your mind." She tells me. "Future ideas are important to your spouse as much as they're important to you."

I smile. "Thanks Trish, that really helped." I told her.

She hugs me then sits down in the seat beside me. "Alright, can you remind me of that Austin conquering his fear thing again...because it was a pretty goof moment." She says. I give her a confused face, and when I was going to ask 'why do I need to tell you that story again'. She just cut me off. "Telling another person about conquering your fear will make you conquer yours. And I'm trying to make you come out and do that for Austin."

I sighed. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Duh, I want you to tell me all of it!" She exclaims.

**~15 Years Old~**

"Annnnd..." I say waitng for Austin to tell me why he was so nervous.

"I-I-I um...I told my parents that I wasn't afraid of anything, so we started throwing challenges out there for each other. My mom and dad came up with a challenge for me to jump off the highest diving board that's on earth."

I look at him like he's dumb.

"I-uh...I accepted that challenged and now I have to go to the Miami-Fair Pool and jump off of it! I hate jumping off those deadly things. Those things can be the difference between me living and me losing."

"Okayy!" I say. "It's your probably not mine."

He scoffs. "Yeah, you didn't let me finish." He said and I look from my songbook. "It could be the end of my career, or worse...the end of me and you. There won't be no more Austin & Ally."

I looked at him intensely. His eyes showed that he was scared. Scared of what? I just found out that it was a divingboard. Last year, I got his rid of his fright towards umbrellas. Now this!

"I can't say 'give up' but I will say that you need to conquer it." I tell him. "You're bright...you're more fun, sensitive in some case, and amazing than any other man that I've met. Let's make a bet..."

He nods.

"If you conquer it, we can do whatever you like. If you don't, no kisses for a week." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"I don't know about this." He says and I shake my head.

"You're strong and stronger and the strongest...wait, that wasn't correct grammer." I said.

Austin nodded his head. "I was going to tell you that at first." He said.

**~Knocked out of Flashback~**

"AHHHHH!" I hear someone shout!

"Um..." I say pointing upstairs. Trish looks at me dumb before nodding her head quickly.

"DUH! let's go!" She says. We run upstairs to see Austin on the floor with Dez shielding his eyes.

Why is he-oh my gosh!

"Austin!" Trish yelled. "What the hell happened in here?!"

Austin slowly look up. "I'll tell you later. But um..."

**~Late Afternoon~**

After two hours of icing Austin's bruises and watching his favorite movies...I said, "Austin, I'm going to make some sandwiches..you want one?"

Dez and Trish left like an hour ago. Something about needing to be home.

"Ally let me do it." Austin tells me while pulling me back down.

"Okay, okay...just be careful." I tell him with a pointed look.

He playfully and manly roll his eyes. "I promise...I promise!" He says before letting himself get up and he started limping to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a crash was heard and you could hear Austin cry out.

I got up without a question and dashed into the kitchen. "Oh, Austin..you alright?" I ask. It took a second but, he shook his head. He looked up a little bit to reveal that he had tears running down his face. Also, he had a bloody nose.

"Let me go get some bandaids and towels...and possibly Peroxide." I tell him and run upstairs to get it.

Once I got back, I noticed that Austin had blood on his shirt. I took it off and started the washer again. Whew! All of this washing is sure making me tired.

"Let me put this in your nose." I tell Austin as I put the towel up to his nose. He holds it. Austin still had tears on his face and I felt sorry for him. His life is like shit right now.

I sighed as I started whipping up blood. "Is my Austy crying forreal?" I ask more like joking.

"Yeah...sorry if It makes me seem like a sissy, but this really do hurts." He says. "It feels like I'm dying from something or something keeps falling off my body."

I nod. "You're okay." I say with a smile that he greatly returns back. I put his head in my arms and start stroking his hair.

"Ally, I think we need to go ahead and tell my grandmother the truth?" Austin said and Ally couldn't agree more.

Austin was indeed recovering from the alley incident, but how long can he go without falling on the ground again. Something had to be done and that's what I plan on doing.

"Sure, anything for you Austy."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd Done!**

**That's another chapter for you guys. I'm so excited for you to review on this! I can't wait for the reviews. Keep giving me love and I won't hesitate to give you love. This is a long chapter so yeah...it took time to get up but at least it's up. Next chapter is when Austin's grandmother is introduced, also his baby cousins.**

**Also, Every chapter is more than likely going to have a flashback in it! Just keep that in mind.**

**...R5Auslly**


	4. Telling Gwen about the Alley

**A/N: This story has been surprisingly doing well. I thank** _XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_** for following, reviewing, favoriting this story..also following and favoriting me as an author. It means so much coming from you, because you were the original author. Um..I'm gonna praise all of you for your reviewing, favoriting, or following.**

**Thanks To:**  
Ausllyrauraluv  
HaileyLH  
LoveShipper  
No Mansion In Miami  
SarahLeung  
XShipperxWriterxgirlX  
XTwoSidesOfTheSameCoinX  
XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX  
sugarpillz01  
Daddysgirl11  
MiruXD  
Write together forever

***Like I said...Every Chapter will have atleast one flashback or future foreshadowing. Oh, and I do not own Austin & Ally or the Original Story or Heartbeat from Ross Lynch***

**Alright, on to the chapter! -R5Auslly**

* * *

**Originally Written by** _XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

**~Five Years Ago~**

"Okay so, Austin I need to talk to you...so can you come here?" Don't you get kind of nervous when your grandmother say 'come here'. It's like I got that feeling that I really don't want to have.

"Yes grandma?" I say in my little twelve-year old voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about..um..there are some additional family members that are going to be added to this household and I need to know how you feel about that?" She asked me and honestly, I don't know what to say.

More people that I have to get along with. I'm almost done recovering from when my parents died. Now, I have to add getting along with more people on top of that.

"I uh...how old are these people?" I ask her.

She sighed and placed her coffee mug on the table in front of her.

Her house was made up like a cabin. At first, it had bricks as the walls for outside. But two years ago, she decided to rebuild it. So, she made it like a cabin. She said that she always loved living in cabins. To be honest, I don't know how she could live in here.

"They are twins and they're two years old." She told me and I felt like I was going to puke.

Eww...kids. Wait!

Let me rephrase that.

Eww...babies.

"Eww." I say outloud, but I didn't intend on her hearing that.

"I had a feeling that you might say something along those lines." My grandmother told me as she sighed and stood up.

"Okay, so I'm going to go to bed." She tells me as I nod. "Since it's officially the first day of Summer, I'll allow you to stay up late but if I hear anything...I'm sending you straight to your bed. Do you understand me?"

I nod.

She looks at me for a few minutes before making her around the table, then she hugs me. "I love you." She says in my ear. "I love you so much, and whoever did that to your parents...I will make sure that they go to jail. I'll make sure that they won't get away." I look at her intensely as she starts to walk away. Before she could head up the wooden stairs, she turns to me. "Even if I have to die so they can go to jail, I would do it." And with that being said, she went upstairs.

That was so creepy.

Yeah, even for my eyes to see.

**(Scene Change)**

"Austin...come down here please!" I hear my grandmother shout from downstairs. I groaned as I tried to get out of bed, but I came into contact with my hard-wooden floor.

"Ow."

*Sigh* What could be so important?

"Okay, I'm right here!" Austin say trudging down the steps. As soon as I hit the last step, I look up. More like, I look down.

"Austin, say hello to Alice and Alex." My grandmother said and I just froze there in shock.

**~End of Flashback~**

**_Ally's POV_**

"Come on...come on, let me help you in." I say to Austin as I push him in. He's quite heavy, but he helped me with helping himself in.

I circled around my parents' car. Yes, I said my parents. They went on vacation and that is why the car is still here. I'm not allowed to use it, but this is an emergency.

As we were driving, Austin kept turning the radio. "You're not going to hear your song everytime you get in a car, you know?" I tell him and that earned me a glare from him before he turned his attention back to the radio. I sighed as I kept my focus on the road.

We were like five minutes away from his house, when he turned the station mid-way through his song.

_-Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night  
Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right  
Your heart at the speed of light  
(My heart at the speed of light)_

_Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway  
Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway  
We're only young once so grow up with me babe  
We're already halfway, already halfway_

_I'll make you forget. (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_No I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go  
So I'm a take you to the top  
And bring you down slow oh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay_

_Hey-ay  
Let me hear you like  
Hey-ay-ay hey-ay  
Can you do it like  
Hey-ay hey-ay-ay_

"It's so weird that you are still known after three years." I tell him and he scoffs.

"Um...Duh, three years is not a long time." He tells me. Ha, Ego! "I would say that you need to start being surprised at around ten years."

I just amusingly shook my head as we carried on with driving.

**~At Austin's House~**

We sat in the driveway just talking to each other.

"You think this is a good idea, Alls?"

"Well, we were going to have to tell her sooner or later." I tell him.

"Yeah, but I don't feel to good about this." Austin says looking at his house.

"Yeah, but if you keep this away from her...you'll probably break her heart." I say as he sadly sighs.

"Alright, alright..." He says as he opened his door.

"Wait for me!" I told him as I quickly got out of the vehicle and ran to his side.

"Thanks." He tells me and I nod knowing what he was talking about.

I helped him limp to the front door. Once we reached it, we just stood there until I hesitantly ringed the doorbell.

_Ding. Dong._

The sound is heard from the outside.

"Coming!" I hear a sing-song voice say.

I looked to Austin. "You ready?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. I sighed. "Well, you need to be ready." I tell him just as Gwen opens the door.

"Oh, hello there Ally." She says hugging me then turning to Austin. Her face changed from happy to a glare just that quick. As she looked at Austin, she asked him..."What did you do?"

**~Inside the House~**

"Would you guys like a cup of hot tea?" Mrs. Gwen asked me and Austin. I nod with no thought. Austin pondered for a minute before nodding his head.

Once she was out of sight, I turned to Austin. "So, how are we going to so it?" Austin asked me and I shrugged.

"Um...let's try and wing it." I say and Austin's face changes.

"What!" He nearly shouts, then lowers his voice. "We have to come up with a plan befo-" He was interuppted by fast footsteps trudging down the steps.

"Uncle Austin is that you?" I hear a little voice say and I turn my head to see Alice and Alex staring into the room looking clueless.

I heard Austin sigh before he responded to their question. "Yeah it's me..." He says then looks at me. "...and Ally."

The twins quickly run over to us and Alice climbes onto my lap, while Alex sat in a chair that was near the couch. "Hey Miss Ally." Alice said with a toothy smile.

I smiled back at her. "How has my favorite little girl been doing?" I ask and she acted like she was pondering for a second.

Then, she went ahead and answered.

"I've been doing great!" She exclaimed.

I looked over to where Alex was sitting. "And you?" I ask him.

I heard Austin scoff indicating that Alex was being his normal and crazy self. "He gets that from you...you know that right?" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Why do you act like this?" I asked Alex with a smirk of my own. Austin looked at him intensely. Basically, Austin was trying to give Alex the signal to make something up.

But, Alex wasn't that smart.

"Austin." Alex simply stated before Mrs. Gwen came in with five tea cups.

"Here you go..." As Mrs. Gwen continued with passing out the tea, I shot Austin a look. It was a victory look as saying that I had won.

"So..." Mrs. Gwen started as she sat on the sofa apart from us. "What happened to Austin's...um...well, body?" She said, basically trying to figure out what to say as she examined my boyfriend.

Boy, this will not end well.

"Well, we wanted to tell you that Austin wasn't home yesterday becau-" Austin jumped in.

"Because Ally and I decided to...um...go on a da-" This time, Mrs. Gwen jumped in.

"Austin, honey, I might be old but I'm not stupid." She said taking a sip of her tea before putting it down and continued on with talking. "Now...please explain to me why you're bruised up and didn't come home last night?"

Austin sighed. Thank you, he's finally going to tell the truth. "Fine...Ally and I had sex and we didn't want you to know." He said and my cheeks went red. Me and Austin never had sex, so for him to say that...it was weird.

"Austin!" I shrieked with my cheeks getting redder.

"B-but, why...I mean...what's with those bruises and...scratches?" Mrs. Gwen asked him and he quickly responded so that I wouldn't.

"She's a fiesty one." He said with a smirk and if it was possible...I could have gotten even redder.

Mrs. Gwen looked disgusted at me. "B-but...you use condoms?" She came out and asked.

"What are condoms?" Alice asked Mrs. Gwen and I groaned.

"Duh, that's what you use when you're moving in the beeeeddd." Alex said in a song-song tone.

Mrs. Gwen gasped. "Alex, how dare you?!" She said. "Who taught you to say those things?"

Alex quickly pointed to Austin, who's eyes widened. "N-no I didn't!" Austin exclaimed.

Alex chuckled as Mrs. Gwen began to scold Austin. "Austin! Learn to keep your mouth shut when you're around them!"

Austin's head looked to the ground as she kept scolding him.

"Mrs. Gwen, Austin got beat up in an alley!" I yelled over her scolding and she just stopped.

"You w-what?" She said as she quickly got up and moved to Austin. "Are you okay honey?"

"Granny!" Austin whined as she gushed over him.

"Wait.." Mrs. Gwen stopped. "So, you two didn't have sex?" She asked us and I shook my head.

"No, I don't even know why he would use that to cover up a beat-up?" I told her and she just glared at Austin.

"Please don't call the police." Austin pleaded.

"But-" Austin cut his grandmother off.

"Please." He said and she sighed before nodding.

"Yes! No more secrets...um, I'm going home so...see ya babe." I told Austin as I kissed his cheek.

He quickly tried to stand up. "Ow, Ally stay please." He begged and I looked at Mrs. Gwen for approval.

She just shrugged. "Only if it's okay with your parents." She tells me and I shrugged.

"Oh...they're gone on vacation." I told her.

_**Gwen's POV**_

"And I better not hear any noise coming from your room!" I shouted to the upstairs as I could still see Austin.

"We're not going to do anything." He tells me. "Plus, I'm hurt remember?"

I sighed. "I guess so...night." I tell him and blow a kiss.

"Night granny." He says before following Ally into his room.

I sat down on the couch and looked over to the telophone.

I will keep my promise in not calling them, but I never said that I couldn't go to the police department and talk to them.

Thanks for telling me, chitlins!

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd, I'm done one more time. Okay, so there is some more stuff. Don't worry, I still got like 7 more chapters figured out...so don't go nooooo! Because, it's not the end. I may update again tonight. Or tomorrow.**

**We'll see. If not, just make sure to watch Austin & Ally at 9/8c. The time has changed so I wanted you to know. Alright, I'm gonna go.**

**-R5Auslly**


	5. Keeping the Kids Away from the Alley

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. It really lifted my spirit to quickly create another chapter. Especially when **_XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_** reviewed after five minutes that I released it, It just made me feel good. Also, stuff is building up.**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Austin, Ally, Alex, and Alice. I thought that it would be great to have a special moment with just the teens hanging around with the kids, before Gwen goes and tells the police. So, let's get started.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally nor The Original Story. The only thing that I own is Gwen, Alice, and Alex in this story.***

* * *

_Credit to __XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX_

* * *

"Austin, Miss Ally wake up!" We heard a voice yell, while the other one yelled something else.

"Austin and Ally get up!" It sounded like Alex said that one.

We're up...we're up!" I tell them as I sit up and look at two little blonde children. Alice moves to her usual spot which is on my lap. Alex just moves to Austin side and started shaking him to wake up.

"Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin get up!" Alex said a little angrier.

That still didn't get Austin awake.

"Ugh..." Alex groans as he stomps out of the room.

"Talk about anger issues." I hear Alice say and I giggle at her cute self.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, which made him shift. "Ok now, if that doesn't wake you up...I don't know what will!"

"I'm up...I just don't want to be." He groaned and I just rolled my eyes as he snuggled deeper into my side.

"You are so spoiled." I tell him and that earns me a smile before I hear soft breaths being let out. "Annnnd...he's asleep again." I say then turn to Alice.

"You wanna make some pancakes?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.

"Yes please." She said and I chuckled before I escorted her into the kitchen.

_**Austin's POV**_

**~Dream Stage~**

"Looks like Pretty Boy isn't so pretty now." Dallas says as I let my eyes follow his shadow. I could clearly tell that it was Dallas. His voice is so recognizable.

"Tell me...how is Ally doing?" He asked me and I just spat at him. Some ended up getting on his shirt. It ran down his left shoulder like a waterfall excited to flow. "Ok...I see-" He was cut off by someone's voice from behind.

I tried to turn around but I couldn't.

"Dallas!" The voice yelled. "We're ready! Bring him on!"

I eyed Dallas's every move as he turned back to look at me. He covered my face with a bag. I couldn't see a smile, but I knew that he was smiling. I felt my arms being untied and another person helped Dallas lift me up.

I was in the air.

This felt so embarrassed. I mean...would you not feel embarrassed that you have two dudes lifting you like you're some kind of lady? Especially if you were a boy yourself.

"Let's throw him in there!" The voice said excitedly. I couldn't put on a scarred face, because...well, I wasn't scared. I had a feeling of what was going to happen next. I might as well get it over with.

Oomph...

That came out mostly from my mouth as I hit something very hard that was beneath me. "Looks like Romeo will never get to his Juliet..." I hear Dallas's voice say before I hear the sound of the back-trunk of the truck being closed.

Oomph...

It happened again. I hit the hard surface that was beneath me, but this one felt odd and strange. It felt like a carpet. I couldn't put the pieces together until the bag was lifted off my face. I instantly took in my surroundings to witness that I was in some type of office.

It had everything an office had: nice carpet, flat screen tv that was mounted onto the upper wall, a desk full of office needs, a copy machine, a specific rack full of magazines, a shelf full of books, a rolling chair behind the desk, two soft comfortable chairs in front of the desk, a clock on the wall, and a mechanical pencil sharpener on a counter top.

But the question was...

...why am I here?

"I see that Mr. Matthews and Mr. James have done their jobs." A voice comes from the chair that is in front of me. It is turned around so I can't really see who it is.

I stay silent.

It's probably the best option anyways.

"Non-talker, huh?" Her voice says before she turns around and I gasp.

"Val!" I say darkly like her name was never to be said.

"Yes, yes...the name is Val-" She stops and sips some of her coffee before sitting the cup down. "-which is short for Victoria Amber Langston."

I just give her the cold eyes before she grabs the remote and turns on the television.

She put it on the news, but nothing was really informative. It was only talking about the crime rates and how much they've increased.

"Why am I here?" I ask in a slow and mysterious way that made me seem like I was killer when in reality...I was just a popstar.

Val turned her attention back to me. She laughs as she begins explaining. "Well...you're here because you have something that I want." She explains as I was about to counter that but she stops me and continues speaking. "And that something is...being famous." She finishes.

I look at her like she's one crazy person.

"W-what the hell?" I say and she looks me up and down. "You are famous. I mean...you're VAL. You're the Val that everyone knows and...well-" She chose to interrupt me.

Slamming down her fist, she speaks. "And that's exactly why!" I shrugged. I mean...everyone in Miami knows that doing buisness with Val is more like a way to say that you give all your rights as a singer or an actor to her. So, she can just steal your spotlight at anytime and there's nothing that you can do about it. Because, it's all in her contract.

"Well-" I started to say but she interrupted me again.

"Well nothing!" She rudely says before she pressed a button on her desk. "Matthews, James get up here!" She yells into the intercome.

About thirty seconds later, Dallas and...Trent? They both were there at her side.

"Trent...it was Trent." I said outloud which Trent heard.

"Yes...it was." Trent says before Val snaps her fingers so that he and Dallas could pay attention to her.

"Dispose of him." She told them before twirling her chair around so that she couldn't face me.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed my arms as they hoisted me up. They dragged me outside and into the truck again.

They close the back trunk-door shut as I sit there quietly...

**~Out of Dream Stage~**

"Ahhhh!" I yell outloud as I sit up and look around. Woah...nice dream. It was very...very nice.

"Austin are you ok?" I hear a voice call out as I hear footsteps running up the stairs. "I heard yelling and I-" She paused when she finally looked at me. "Oh thank god." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey...I was just looking for you." I told her, knowing that ai had just lied but I'll make up for it.

"Oh...really." She says then stands up. "I was just downstairs making some pancakes...you want some?" She turned around as she asked me that.

I shook my head. "You go ahead...I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I told her and she smiled at me before skipping out of the room.

I sighed and pressed my hand to my head as I let out a sigh. I need this silence. This silence wasn't akward silence, but it was the silence that I grew to love. Living in this house has changed me a bit. Before the two kids got here, it was just me and my grandmother. It was always quiet. When I say quiet, I mean the bored kind. It was just a little too quiet.

**~Outside at the Park~**

I glared at the dark and mysterious alley that was across from the park. It brought back so many memories. So many bad memories is what I'll call it.

"Babe," I hear my girlfriend's voice from behind me. "stop stressing yourself out about that alley. The situation is over, there is no need to stress over it."

I mentally rolled my eyes before keeping an eye on my cousins.

"No, no..." Ally said as she seen them nearing the alley. "Don't go anywhere near that alley, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Alice replied as she skipped along to play with other children that were inside the 'Castle Tower' slide.

"Yeah, whatever." Alex stated as he ran along to the swing.

"He's very nonchalant, don't you think? Ally asked me and I looked over to my cousin who was just sitting on the swing while looking down.

"Okay..okay..." I said and stood up. "You're trying to get me to talk to him. I know."

Ally smiled. "Look at us, already reading minds." She said. "What's the next step? Oiling each other's body."

I chuckled before telling her, "I wouldn't mind." She gasped as I left her there to go confront my little cousin.

"Hey there Alex..." I say trying to start up a conversation.

"Are you over here because you want to be or did BB send you?" He asked me out of nowhere.

I was about to answer that, but he said BB. Who is BB?

"Who's BB?" I asked him.

He looked at me like 'duh'. Then, he pointed over to where Ally was. She was sitting on the bench twirling a dandelion in her pretty fingers.

"You do know that her name is Ally, right?" I told him and he shrugged.

"I already knew that." He said nonchanlantly.

"Well, what does BB stand for?" I asked him. "And why are you calling her that?"

"Well, I can answer both of your questions just by saying two words." He says as I patiently wait. After a moment, he speaks up. "BB stands for Boring Bitch."

My eyes grew wide. "Don't talk like that." I glared at him.

He sighed. "Alright Dad, I'll stop." He said in a joking way. He stifled a laugh after that and I couldn't help but join him.

After the laughter ceased, I took the initiative to ask him..."Why are you so...um-" He cut me off.

"Mean, lately." He says. I nodded and he sighed again. "I know about the alley situation because I heard you guys talking to Gwen about it. I'm not stupid!"

My eyes widened. "Um...what exactly did you hear?" I ask him in scaredness.

"All of it!" He says and finally looks at me. "But...but, I know that I can't do anything about it so I'm not going to interfere."

I looked at him like he was another person. Did he just say interfere?

That's a new one.

"Thanks." I told him with a pat on his back.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was probably the most uninterested one...I don't know, you tell me. The next chapter is featuring Elliot, Austin, and Ally only. That's going to be a good one, then Gwen will call the cops on the next one after that. I can't wait to get that to you. I have future projects coming to you.**

**Oh, and HAPPY MARCH 1ST!**

**-R5Auslly**


End file.
